Quédate, Potter
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Aquella mañana, Kreacher aprendió algo muy importante, que a veces un pavo real albino, un celular hecho trizas, un casco de fútbol americano y un par de tazas de café pueden terminar ocasionando cosas positivas. / Harco-Drarry AU/ Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy/ One shot.


**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, autora oficial de los libros de Harry Potter.

 **Pareja:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

.

.

Grimmauld place se caracterizaba por estar casi siempre en un agradable silencio que a Kreacher, siendo el elfo domestico que había servido por años a la familia Black, le encantaba mantener. Sí, ciertamente la mansión que alguna vez perteneció a los Black estaba rodeada por una armoniosa tranquilidad durante todo el día, ya que los nuevos dueños pasaban casi todo su tiempo en sus respectivos trabajos.

Entonces caía la noche y Kreacher tenía que taparse las puntiagudas orejas de elfo y esperar con paciencia a que la calma que tanto le gustaba mantener y que tanto disfrutaba, regresara. Desde su punto de vista, su señor Potter era más tranquilo que el señor Malfoy, de hecho, si lo pensaba con cuidado, los gritos y las discusiones siempre las iniciaba el menor de los Malfoy.

Recordaba con añoranza cuando antes sólo eran él y su señor Harry en su perfecta utopía de tranquilidad. Pero luego, su señor declaró frente a todo el escandalizado mundo mágico que él estaba enamorado desde principios de su quinto año en Howgarts de Draco Lucius Malfoy, un ex mortífago arrepentido y perdonado por el ministerio de magia. Después de un par de meses de aquella confesión del héroe del mundo mágico, fue que el señor Malfoy se mudó a Grimmauld place y con él, habían venido todos los problemas, llevándose la poca estabilidad emocional de Kreacher.

Claro que, no todas las noches habían gritos y disputas, habían ocasiones en las que el elfo domestico daba gracias de que sus amos simplemente se sentaran a cenar tranquilamente y hablaran como personas civilizadas de cualquier trivialidad, por más aburrida que resultara ser para el elfo. O cuando se sentaban cerca de la chimenea en las noches de frío para calentarse, se abrazaban y se decían una que otra vulgaridad cariñosa, que la pobre criatura lograba entender la mayoría del tiempo.

Pero esa noche no había sido como aquellas en donde todo era amor y destellos brillantes entre sus amos, esa noche fue como las otras noches complicadas. Kreacher pudo escuchar desde la cocina los feroces gritos del amo Malfoy, aún antes de que éste siquiera entrara en la mansión.

—¡Eres imposible, Potter!

Dio pasos furiosos, haciendo que la vieja madera del piso de la mansión crujiera con fuerza en protesta por el maltrato. Harry entró detrás de él, sobándose las sienes y contando en voz muy bajita hasta diez, cerró detrás de sí la puerta y siguió a su rubio novio hasta la sala, donde le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y su expresión de berrinche en toda su gloria.

A veces Harry se preguntaba si Draco seguía siendo el niño de once años que conoció en la tienda de túnicas del callejón Diagon, atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

—En serio, Draco— Dijo el de gafas con toda la tranquilidad que, sólo acostumbrándose a un Malfoy haciendo rabietas casi siempre, se obtenía.— ¿No crees que un pavo real albino es demasiado? ¿No sería mejor opción un perro?

—¡No quiero un perro!— El rubio dio un desplante en el suelo fuertemente con la suela de zapato.— ¡Quiero un pavo real albino!

Hubo un momento de silencio, Kreacher pensó que tal vez habían llegado a un punto medio en su pelea, el amo Harry parecía estar a punto de ceder y el joven Draco lucía más tranquilo, sin embargo, para malestar del elfo, Harry negó con firmeza.

—No podemos tener un pavo real albino en la casa, ¿en dónde lo pondríamos?

Draco abrió la boca listo para replicar pero calló de inmediato al darse cuenta del punto de Harry. A pesar de que Grimmauld place era bastante grande, no tenía patio, ni amplios jardines como la Malfoy manor, técnicamente el animal tendría que estar las veinticuatro horas del día dentro de la mansión y esa no era una bonita vida para tan precioso animal.

Kreacher volvió a pensar erróneamente que con eso había cesado la discusión que a su parecer, era un poco tonta y fuera de lugar, como solían ser todas las demás. Pero Draco Malfoy había pasado buena parte de su vida molestando y haciendo rabiar a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, por lo que no iba a quedarse callado. Aunque no tuviera la razón, él casi siempre ganaba en una pelea verbal contra Harry, ésta no sería la excepción.

—Mi padre me hubiera permitido tener un pavo real albino.

Concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión de enojo en la cara de Harry, sin importar si ahora eran amantes Draco nunca dejaría de ser tan... Malfoy. Eso, desde luego, había sido la gota que colmo el vaso de la paciencia de Harry Potter, quien odiaba que siempre en todas sus peleas, saliera a colación Lucius Malfoy, como si Draco no tuviera más argumentos sólidos que su padre consintiendo todo lo que él pedía.

—Pero yo no soy tu padre, Draco— Harry apretó con su dedo pulgar e indice el puente de su nariz, pronto tendría un espantoso dolor de cabeza.— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ya madura!

Potter no lo decía para ofender a Draco, aunque a veces sintiera deseos de ahorcarlo, nunca haría o diría algo que pensara que realmente podía lastimar a su pareja. Pero para su infortunio, esto desde luego que había logrado ofender muchísimo al rubio que lo miraba con total indignación y un muy fruncido entrecejo. En ese instante, tanto Harry como Kreacher temieron por lo peor y en efecto, no se equivocaban al sentirse expectantes a lo que haría ésta vez el temperamental rubio.

Potter había crecido bajo el manto de la cultura muggle, por eso no era de extrañarse que en la mansión hubieran objetos como televisores, teléfonos, radios y toda clase de artículos muggles que Draco consideraba feos e innecesarios —a pesar de que disfrutaba mucho viendo la caja negra con imágenes que hablaban y se movían—. Una vez, en una de sus tantas discusiones, Draco había hecho que el tostador se prendiera fuego gracias a las ondas mágicas que su enojo soltaba por toda la casa, fundió tres focos e hizo que una de las tuberías de agua explotara.

Por eso, ahora el héroe que derrotó a Lord Voldemort y un asustado Kreacher estaban a la expectativa de lo peor.

Pero esta vez no hubo tostadores incendiándose, focos fundidos o tuberías rotas victimas colaterales del enojo de Malfoy, no. Éste sólo se limitó a sacar su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón e hizo un mueca de enojo mirando directamente a Harry.

—¡No quiero tu horrendo aparato, Potter!

Y diciendo esto, lo arrojó en dirección a Harry, quien por poco logró esquivarlo. El aparato se fue a estrellar contra una de las paredes con un sonido hueco que hizo eco en toda la mansión, el celular se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos y Potter miró con horror el aparato destrozado sobre el suelo, esa pudo haber sido su cabeza.

Draco se fue dando tumbos hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Harry, le puso seguro a la puerta y tras hacer una larga rabieta, y ya con la cabeza más despajada y el enojo evaporándose, cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y pronto la angustia de que esto acabara con su extraño noviazgo con Potter lo abofeteó dolorosamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó muy temprano como de costumbre, era sábado y desde luego que ni él, ni Harry tendrían que ir al trabajo hoy, por lo que bajó en pijama y con el cabello desordenado a la cocina. Temía que Harry se hubiera marchado a la Madriguera, o a cualquier otro lugar. No había hecho el esfuerzo de entrar a la habitación en donde Malfoy estaba, tampoco lo encontró en ninguna de las otras habitaciones como acostumbraba cada vez que peleaban.

Caminó cabizbajo a través del comedor hasta la mesa, Kreacher ya estaba preparando su habitual café, como cada mañana que se levantaba para ir a su trabajo en San Mugo.

—Buenos días, amo Malfoy.— Sirvió la negruzca bebida en una bonita taza de porcelana y la acercó al rubio que tenía un espantoso aspecto.

—Buen día, Kreacher.

Los ojos color plata se le llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía sumamente mal y avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido anoche. Pero claro que ya todo mundo sabía de las discusiones sin sentido que el pobre Harry tenía que lidiar y aunque ese fuera el pan de cada día en la vida del auror, Draco sentía que esta vez realmente había cruzado la línea, y la mirada acusatoria del elfo sólo lo hacía sentirse peor.

Entonces, contra todo pronostico, Harry entró al comedor, el azabache cabello hecho un desastre como siempre, las gafas mal puestas y los ojos somnolientos evidenciando que recién comenzaba a despabilarse del sueño. Se sentó frente a Draco, no parecía molesto o algo por el estilo, pero era eso lo que preocupaba al rubio.

El elfo también le arrimó una taza de café a Harry, pero no la sirvió en una elegante taza de porcelana como a su amo Malfoy, no, puso la bebida caliente en una taza ordinaria que tenía impresos a varios héroes que los muggles se habían inventado. Dio un sorbo a la bebida ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Harry simplemente hizo la taza a un lado y cogió el periódico muggle que Kreacher le había traído.

—Buenos días, Dragón— Dijo con tranquilidad, mientras hojeaba el periódico.— ¿Amaneciste de mejor humor?

Draco lo miró incrédulo, comenzaba a hacerse de la idea que Harry estaría furioso con él, pero no, de hecho lucia de muy buen humor para haber tenido una fuerte discusión hace apenas unas horas.

—¿No estás molesto?— Se animó a preguntar y a cambio recibió una negativa por parte del moreno.

Malfoy estaba bastante seguro de que anoche _casi_ habían terminado, había lanzado el aparato muggle en dirección a Potter, ¡y casi le daba! ¡En la cabeza! Pero para su sorpresa, Harry no estaba molesto y no parecía con intenciones de querer romper con él. El héroe mágico que anoche por poco pierde la cabeza en una discusión sin sentido, estaba sentado ahí tranquilamente, leyendo las noticias muggles y bebiendo su café como si anoche no hubiera sucedido nada.

El rubio había estado esperando a que todo diera un giro dramático, que Potter saliera huyendo del lugar cuanto antes para refugiarse en la casa de su amiga la comadreja, pero no, al final Harry... se quedó.

A pesar de que ahora todo parecía ir con normalidad, cuando Harry se terminó su segunda taza de café y devoró todas las galletas que Kreacher había puesto para ambos, Draco dijo con voz muy seria _"Potter, creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche"_. Harry se le quedó viendo atónito, el Slytherin nunca se detenía a pedir que hablaran de lo que les molestaba, o intentar arreglar las cosas cuando peleaban, Harry siempre era el que se las ingeniaba para tratar de solucionar sus diferencias con Draco, aún si él no tenía nunca la culpa.

Pero Malfoy ya había escuchado un sin fin de veces en los programas muggles que una pelea nunca se debe dejar sin resolver y Harry era muy apegado a las costumbres e ideologías de los no magos. Sabía que se había equivocado mucho anoche y que era momento de dejar su orgullo a un lado y ser quien por primera vez diera el primer paso para arreglar una discusión con Harry.

Para su sorpresa, el Gryffindor se levantó de la silla de madera del comedor y salió a toda prisa de él tras haber escuchado su petición. Kreacher veía con temor a su amo Malfoy, ya que éste podía volverse furioso al haber sido ignorado por el niño que vivió, pero después de algunos minutos de ansiedad y tensión entre el elfo y el mago, Harry entró nuevamente al comedor. Para sorpresa de Kreacher y de Draco, llevaba puesto en la cabeza uno de esos artefactos muggles que le gustaba tener en la mansión y coleccionar.

Tomó asiento frente al rubio nuevamente.

—Esta bien, hablemos.

Dijo Harry, mientras apoyaba los antebrazos en la orilla de la mesa y prestaba especial atención a lo que el rubio estuviera a punto de decir. Draco, por otro lado, pestañeó un par de veces, estaba un poco aturdido y no comprendía muy bien cuál era el punto de Potter al llevar eso en la cabeza.

—Mira, estuve pensándolo mucho y...— Hizo una pausa, no sabía que era lo que tenía que decir para empezar, además la extraña cosa que Potter llevaba en la cabeza lo desconcentraba mucho.— Y... en fin, yo... yo...

El rubio terminó por resoplar con frustración cuando las palabras que quería decir no salían adecuadamente de sus labios, y es que nunca en toda su vida había tenido que disculparse por nada, no sabía cuales eran las palabras correctas que se supone que debía decir. Descubrió por primera ocasión que eso de pedir disculpas no se le daba bien, la primer cosa que descubría que tal vez no le salía tan bien, sin embargo, terminó excusándose en que era la extraña cosa que Harry tenía en la cabeza la causante de que no pudiera concentrarse para decir lo que quería decir.

Frunció el ceño y con la punta de su dedo indice apuntó en dirección de la cabeza de Harry.

—Para empezar, Potter, ¿qué rayos es eso que tienes en la cabeza?

—Es un casco de fútbol americano— El moreno golpeó con su puño el objeto color rojo con plateado, el casco hacía un sonido hueco cada vez que los nudillos de Harry lo golpeaban sin fuerza aparente.— Sirve para proteger a la cabeza de los golpes.

Draco miró a Harry con extrañeza, hasta ese momento no lograba entender por qué se había puesto eso en la cabeza, el rubio sólo quería hablar con él como dos personas civilizadas pero desde el punto de vista de Harry, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Anoche había logrado esquivar el aparato electrónico por poco, pero, ¿quién le aseguraba que su cabeza estuviera a salvo de la ira de Malfoy y lo que tuviera cerca de él, que pudiera lastimar seriamente a Harry?

Era un escena algo graciosa de ver, el héroe mágico con un asco de fútbol americano en su cabeza para evitar que ésta pudiera sufrir los estragos de una probable pelea con su novio.

—Como sea... anoche yo...— Hubo otra pausa, a Draco le daban arcadas de tan sólo pensar que por primera vez diría que estaba equivocado, pero nuevamente culpó al casco de Potter.— En el nombre de Merlín, quítate eso, Potter. Es molesto, no puedo concentrarme.

Harry Potter negó rápidamente, haciendo que su dragón frunciera los labios y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. Kreacher temió que comenzaran una nueva disputa para que el amo Harry se quitara el artefacto muggle, pero Draco volvió a sorprender a Kreacher y a Harry cuando quitó su expresión de furia y sólo resopló con frustración.

—Anoche fuiste un idiota, pero eso ya es usual en ti— Comenzó el rubio y aunque Harry quiso protestar, se quedó callado esperando a que su pálido novio terminara de hablar.— Sostengo que no te cuesta nada dejar que tenga un pavo real albino, pero... admito que yo también me equivoqué.

Dijo eso último entre dientes y tan rápido que el moreno apenas logró entender lo que quiso decir, pero lo hizo, entendió a la perfección y eso lo desconcertó más que haber tenido que esquivar un celular que tenía toda la intención de impactar en su cabeza la anoche anterior. Nunca imaginó que llegaría el día en el que Draco Lucius Malfoy aceptara que se equivocó en algo, e incluso Kreacher veía al Slytherin con algo de escepticismo, como si creyera que detrás de su _"disculpa"_ se ocultaban dobles intenciones como por ejemplo, tener un maldito pavo real albino paseándose por toda la mansión.

Pero aquel a quien habían calificado como _"el príncipe de las serpientes"_ , _"el príncipe de Slytherin"_ , _"el príncipe de hielo"_ y todos esos sobrenombres que le hacían justicia al menor de los Malfoy, no estaba tramando nada, de hecho, lo único que podía tener en su cabeza era el duro arrepentimiento y remordimiento de haber estado haciendo mal las cosas con Harry, la única persona que lo soportaba a pesar de ser un insoportable insufrible la mayoría del tiempo. La primer persona en aceptarle así, con todo y el equipaje pesado, ¡y vaya que era muy pesado!

Draco Malfoy, a pesar de mostrarse frío y templado la mayoría del tiempo, era un ser sensible que escondía eso bajo una coraza de agresividad y buenos modales; Harry lo entendía, por eso no se enojaba demasiado con él porque sabía que en el fondo, Draco no quería lastimarlo. Sí, era cierto que era una serpiente, astuta, peligrosa, que lanzaba veneno mortal a la más mínima provocación, pero también sabía que Draco siempre terminaba por tragarse su propio veneno cuando se trataba de alguien que realmente le importaba.

Y esta era la prueba, viéndolo tragarse su orgullo para decir que estuvo equivocado era la forma en que Harry Potter sabía que su novio le estaba diciendo: _"te quiero, me importas"_ sin que tuviera que usar toda esa barata y cursi palabrería, según el propio Draco.

Harry no necesitaba que Draco se las dijera, porque se lo probaba día a día con pequeños gestos que para cualquier otra persona resultarían simples, pero que para Harry eran la prueba de amor más pura. Malfoy podía lanzar todo su veneno contra Potter, pero nunca lo hacía y nunca lo haría y Harry sabía que muchas veces Draco terminaba siendo victima de su propio veneno. Porque lo cuidaba de él, porque le importaba y jamás haría algo con la verdadera intención de lastimar a su persona.

—Esta bien, Dragón— Habló de pronto, encogiendo los hombros al tiempo que daba el último sorbo a su café.— Sé que no fue tu intención arrojarme ese teléfono celular, a la cabeza, con intenciones asesinas.

Levantó de forma coqueta las gruesas cejas azabaches e hizo que Draco rodara los ojos y tuviera que contener una risita entre sus labios.

—No, no estuvo bien— Insistió, la diminuta y bien disimulada sonrisa de antes, se fue transformando en una mueca.— Aunque tú hayas tenido la culpa como siempre, yo me excedí.

Contuvo la respiración, aún no era todo lo que tenía para decirle a Harry y lo que venía a continuación era mucho más difícil de expresar, esperaba que Potter no se burlara de él o algo por el estilo, porque estaba dejando todo su orgullo a un lado.

—Y aunque tú siempre tengas la culpa de todos mis dolores de cabeza, nadie nunca había pensado que era divertido verme enojado, sólo tú— Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y desvió la mirada a otro lugar, evitando hacer contacto con los esmeraldas ojos de Potter.— Eres un grano en el trasero, Potter, siempre lo has sido... y cuentas pésimos chistes que no le darían gracia ni a Longbottom. Pero a pesar de eso, te sigues esforzando porque sabes que en el fondo me gustan y...

Para este punto, Harry ya se había quitado el casco de la cabeza, miraba a Draco con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca formaba una _"o"_ perfecta. Kreacher también se había quedado impávido en su lugar, mirando a su amo Malfoy como si de pronto le hubiera brotado un tercer ojo en la frente. Malfoy estaba sacando algunas cosas de su _"equipaje"_ en el que guardaba todo, fuera bueno o malo.

Resultaba irreal lo bien que se sentía decir esas cosas que nunca antes había dicho por su maldito orgullo Malfoy, por su terquedad. Comenzaba a sentirse más ligero y eso que aún no decía lo verdaderamente importante.

—Y te amo porque no me estás dando más opciones.— Concluyó, sintiendo como si se hubiera quitado una tonelada de encima.

Harry parpadeó y aunque Kreacher había dejado caer la tetera haciendo que esta diera un gran estruendo por la cocina ante semejante confesión, ni Draco ni Harry dejaron de mirarse. Uno más rojo que tomate recién cosechado y el otro tan pálido como cadáver. Y es que sí, era algo de lo cual la gente debía sentirse sorprendida, Kreacher había escuchado a su amo Harry decir esas dos sencillas palabras al joven Malfoy tantas veces que ya le parecían comunes, pero ni él, ni mucho menos Harry habían escuchado a Draco decirlas.

Y se escuchaban tan irreales saliendo de los finos labios del rubio, que por un momento Harry creyó que anoche Draco sí había logrado darle con el celular en la cabeza.

Pero era cierto, Draco Malfoy había pasado un largo, largo tiempo amando al héroe mágico, a San Potter, al niño dorado, al niño que vivió, sencillamente amando a Harry en todas sus facetas, más allá de si era un héroe o no, si era San Potter o no. Ya no importaba si Harry lo sabía, si había dejado expuesto su punto más sensible frente al aguerrido león, porque sabía que el sentimiento fluía en ambos sentidos y con la misma fuerza.

Kreacher enseguida se disculpó por haber dejado caer la tetera con agua caliente y se puso a parlotear un montón de cosas sobre que tenía que limpiar, que no quería que sus amos se enfadaran con él. Harry seguía aturdido, pasaba su mirada de Kreacher a Malfoy y de Malfoy a Kreacher, por lo que el rubio platinado se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y volvió a hablar, temeroso de que Potter se encontrara así porque no creía una sola de sus palabras.

—Sé que no somos la pareja ideal, que siempre estamos peleando y que durante mucho tiempo estuvimos en bandos distintos. Tú eres el león y yo la serpiente, ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que esto funcione sin que uno de los dos no salga herido? Probablemente sean nulas— Hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire y dejar salir toda esa angustia que le carcomía.— Pero creo que es mejor si ambos nos quedamos, así que por eso... _quédate, Potter._

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios de Harry tras escuchar semejante petición y es que no sólo se trataba de decir, _"no funcionamos, pero hay que ver que pasa"_ , se trataba de que a pesar de que cualquiera pensaría —incluso ellos dos— que esto no podía funcionar, Draco estaba tan dispuesto a ceder como Potter. Después de todo, Harry no se imaginaba peleando por tonterías con nadie más. Aunque sonara extraño, eso era lo que le daba sazón a su retorcida relación, así como la pimienta a los más deliciosos guisados.

Y ese _"quédate, Potter"_ , _oh por Merlín_ , Harry se hubiera quedado con Draco para siempre aunque éste nunca se lo pidiera; así, con todo y peleas absurdas, con todo y caprichos que rayaban en lo ridículo, aún con todo lo que a veces hacía disfuncional a su relación, Harry se quedaría. Porque así es cuando amas a alguien, tomas todo lo malo e intentas sacar algo bueno de ello y al parecer, Potter ya lo había logrado.

Un _"quédate, Potter"_ , que a Harry le sabía más como invitación a que se quedara lo más que pudiera en la vida de Malfoy, y lo haría, daría lo mejor de sí por quedarse un poco más que t _odo lo que pudiera_.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó de su silla y fue directo hacia Malfoy, lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos a pesar de las débiles protestas del otro porque lo soltara.

—Dragón, yo también te amo y por eso me quiero quedar.

Tronó varios besos en las pálidas mejillas de su amante, que ahora se tornaban rosadas y calientes de la vergüenza que debía de estar sintiendo en ese momento.

—¡Basta, Harry! ¡No te pongas de nena!

Pero a pesar de las protestas de Draco porque Harry le dejara de una buena vez, Harry no lo soltó, se aferró aún más a su preciosa serpiente plateada y a ese sentimiento de calidez que le llenaba el pecho de una compleja felicidad.

Kreacher miró enternecido como sus amos le mostraban el más tierno acto de amor que les conocía hasta ahora. Su amo Harry haciendo cosquillas al joven Malfoy que a pesar de decir que no le agradaban, que le exigía entre carcajadas a Harry detenerse, no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de empujarlo, o alejarlo, que no se negaba al toque de su novio, que de hecho, Kreacher pensaba que no deseaba negarse.

Grimmauld place que se caracterizaba por ser un lugar tranquilo, se llenó con las risas y amenazas infantiles de venganza de Draco, sustituyendo por completo los usuales gritos a los que Kreacher y el vecindario ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar. Aquella mañana, Kreacher aprendió algo muy importante, que a veces un pavo real albino, un celular hecho trizas, un caso de fútbol americano y un par de tazas de café pueden terminar ocasionando cosas positivas.

Como una pelea de cosquillas en la cocina, una declaración de amor torpe y hostil, y que su amo Potter quisiera quedarse con el joven Malfoy.

.

.

.

 _Mi primer Drarry, algo un poco random que fue inspirado en una canción de la genio Taylor Swift. Soy nueva escribiendo para la OTP, así que de verdad espero que haya sido del agrado de las personitas que se lo encontraron por casualidad. Y si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer, significa mucho para mí.💚✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
